moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thraze Rokh
Thraze Rokh is a troll tribal oriented group lead by Ri'jintro, founded among the barren lands of Durotar to hold the bounties of the Hinterlands; grip tightening slowly as they make their way to claim the city of Jintha'alor. They wish to consume and control all areas amongst the Hinterlands and invoke the burning rage of the loa towards those who dwell away from their zealous plan. Brothers ad Sisters! Spirits are stirring this night, while the drums are beat to inspire savage delight. Praise the Loa so they may bless us, and smite our foes without respite. Brothers and sisters - unite! Thraze Rokh is a community of Trolls which consists of all species as well as any birth-tribe. Those who prove themselves worthy swear an oath and undergo a blood-pact bonding them to the brood. United together, we shall protect and preserve our ancient heritage! Lv 25 Heavy RP | RP-PvP Troll-ONLY Guild. Whisper Rijintro, Lolanda, Davora, or myself in-game for further information and details. ---- Among the fields broke the winds so hallow to cut the snares of silence; simple razors to slice the open fields beyond the billowing glades. Grass rippling across the world to bare the mark of peace; binding elements surging in abundance to light the pyre of nature's gentle whisper. The song of sorrow bellowed across the glade to form the bond of despair among the elements to ensue to sinking souls to fall within the void; horn echoing to mask the terror of one's mind into it's immortal bond. Blades of grass fluttering in the breeze, call to echo for a single patch snuffed out by onyx to melt away at the very essence of life; withered husks remain. The endless touch bore to sink flesh within the soul, ashen forest below turned to rubbish, scar of taint to injure what had been encroached upon. Each foot, single steps to hear the chanting beyond the basin; echoing vibrations touched each step for a single fel-glaive dragged across the glade. Rocks standing to perch upon the fallen city, bastion of life soon to be bared the final stand among kin. Eyes of blood raining upon the souls of the fallen foe; Vilebranch born to protect what was theirs and with zealous intent they halt. Rage for rash, the ire to burn the brightest flames gain refuge within the pyromancer's hands. Steel raised upon the glade to bare the armaments towards their foe; standing of blood to show no mercy to those who dare not follow. The influx of magic's ignited to bind the spell weavers bonds within the core of elementals; voodoo so dark to touch the souls endless spirits and beast to speak the immortal tongue of terror. Raptors upon the planes of new, beast glaring across for sanguine be their bond within a world of horror; bastion of life to be snuffed out without the tread of hands. Zul'Virik, a blade ever raised to bare the helix of crackling intent; lighting bore to it's primal form for violet coursed through the tips and send the unbridled force of nature's improved wrath. A voice as dark as a spectre to sing the silent words of sorrow within the fields graze; tongues tip torn between the skeletal grimace bared, horrid aberration of a man growing to show his savagery. Fingers clutching the hilt held the blade so tightly, arms to hold the single fel-glaive above his chest; aura basking the flare of the void within the tethered lightning. To speak the verse of shadows came the spectres words, voice a bellowing cackle of deepened amusement within a visage. "Join ya broddas. We wantin ta make dis a home.. but all yeah do is 'urt meh family. Dat. Is. Da. Final. Draw." Fives words that increased within passion for the frigid heart of the geist exuded the a bellowing growl; sharp vibrations treading up his esophagus to mark his dismay for the sickly kin he once called brothers. Brutes among the many gathered to shove away the weaker beings; hulking mass of a warlord stood before the standing army to slam the crowd into two; lines holding two formations stood in awe to hear the words of the primal. "Neva! Da Vilebranch reign supreme!" The words muttered expelled the hatred within a soul, ire to burn brighter than a pyre, primordial flames ignited to show the passion of rage within the gaze of a mortal's coil. The air went cold, frigid winds that once touched the lands had settled into a chilled expansion of temperature. Souls breath eluded the bodies grasp to taste the touch of frost within the air, known to be cold had snuffed the pyres that burned every lasting and turning the world into the bleak blanket of frigid dusk. Slowly a sun's hopes set upon, stand still to rage on for none had called the chant of war to strike an enemy, kin, family. Once the blister of dusk fell, the arms had known the final hope of light beyond the land for the gaze of an army fell upon the setting sun. Orb of nature to bless the world with life, booming stars that shown each night to see the single bastion of fiery passion that could enhance the feeling without despair to ensue. A voice fell short, the single snicker to see from the man of bone; plate caressing each crevice of his body to connect the vice of flesh and bone to bare the armor's bond. Banner guards stepped forward to plant the onyx cloth, strips of leather to tie them close; symbol enticing the sight for the orange slab of a symbol pulsated. A aura ignited the banner in flames for a ghostly flicker enthralled the form to shed the slightest light within the vale of shadows. "So be it." The single words exuded from him, laugh gone silent to speak. The connecting battalions charged without a single hand for the final words marked the war. Steps became as wrathful as the wielder's themselves; blades of grass trampled to hear the shattering smash of metal, thrashing clubs to break the skull and ensnare the eyes of old that bared the blind of magic's. Flame, ice and rockets enthralled the lashing weave of chaotic magic's; the screeching souls threw forth the endless torment to blister the ears. The slew of spells entangled the mighty beast to steel that struck the binds of life; ties struck to ensnare blackened voids, deep hordes of young the leak the essence of life upon the plane. The spectre spoke to hold the blade within a position, standing a raged rocked behemoth to point the electrified blades towards the realm of death that ensued. Bodies fell to sow the seeds of torment to see armies clash within the single space of ruins; shadow-hunters igniting the paths whilst head-hunters threw their spears and bared no elements of distaste to the touch of blood. The growl of the phantom broke to ignite the painted blood upon flesh; onyx touch ensued to enthrall his forms with a burning line of volatile violet, heat torn to shed the sharp charge of chaotic through his veins. The fur beneath set the man on end, each static shock to cause a bristle to stand and throw the volatile form of cascading chaos to it's furthest point. "Shango." A word pumped his spirit with energy, quickened breaths to suck in the looming power of the blessing given, patrons words for sacrifice that gave such a luster of violet exuded up his arm. Each tether of lighting bound the chains to conjure a chaotic sphere of energy at the tip of the fel-glaive, burning bonds to heat the metal with an unnatural hue basking within the radiance. The primal, Vilebranch had beaten down many warriors to lace the floor with blood; splatters of sanguine against armor to mark the slaying of his kin. A single static noise erupted to erupt a burst of lighting towards the man, a dusk filled song of delight to strike his chest with the binding of lighting. A man fell to his knees as a body quivered, warlord bound to shake and drop the weapons he held; shaking gaze to see the thickening of a looming mind failing for a hearts pump grew to slowly halt. The lighting tethered around the beasts form, primal's form screaming in agony as his bones erupted from his abdomen; ribs shattering the cage of flesh and melting eyes to see now burning. Eyes exuding from the skull's hold, melting purge to leak the life filled gaze away. Bloodied resolve fell short to see the flesh of the living, mold to have the mortal coil wither away. Flesh peeling, burning and blistering to pop; curling spheres a top each clavicle peeling away a layer of skin to soak the skin in ooze. Blood curdled to peel each layer away, nerves tore off skin and flash as veins slowly curled into the duo; muscle caught flame to shatter and split between each weave; a skull remained to speak the insufferable torment. A hand all as mushen piles of ungodly residue fell on each side, a skull's upper jaw left for the size substantial. The air went silent as the blades had halted, the eyes sauté terror above any other extent; horror eviscerating a mind to speak the sire's insanity. The grip of fear turned them away as all ran off within their wounds; clashing spells breaking the broken battalions that guarded the ruins, holding little to recuperate from the gruesome shelf of pain. The spectre moved to the fallen primal, a hand reaching to cup the skull firmly within his chubby fingers; eyes glancing upon the twisted gaze of skeletal remains. He smiled, smirk bore to open lips and let the muscle release. A click of a tongue, a voice to hear caused the geist to slowly delve within the body of a man; consumption of a soul to hide within his shell for he drained the final remains of resistance within the body. His hand slowly applied pressure to crush the waking form of bone, shattering began to crack and send the fragments amongst the ground. Words were silent that day for the frigid breath had lifted the air, cold gaze of a mad man's madness to see the single shed of sanity consuming a form. He bore no words but allowed his legion to tread within the city; ruins to be shattered at dusk, his intent. Thraze Rokh at a Glance Who: They're a group of zealous trolls to reunite the broken bonds of trolls tribes; held to the single city of Jintha'alor, so do they plan to bring refugees of all the fallen tribes into their ranks for the shadows they claim to hold amongst the troll empires would become the endless waves of horrid magic's. They wish to twist the binds of natures and life into forms to suit the development of a new empire; flourishing hands grasping upon the resist of those weak to endure upon the contested land. What: Those who reside in the group of zealous trolls may decide between becoming of the military branch or simply a care taker of the tribe to simple things as priests who tend the temples. The hand they toss within a fire may fuel the endless torment of screeching souls; echoing hallows to feed the nights with protection from those intruding upon them. Many choose between what could they assist from a military front, the tribes guards to simple mothers and fathers; tribesmen and women. Where: Hinterlands as a whole, collectively growing to host war like events to simplistic rituals that will take place around the entirety of the lands; glades touched by war of famine, life and abundance to be the call. How: Anyone may contact Rijinto, Zolljin, Zulmaji Officer list below. The guild website is another good way to contact or even by a simple post on the forums to offer us any questions or needing of guidance on how to join. If any problems may also arise then contact the officer immediately. In-Character Goals Their goal as a collective group is to instill the fear of the ancient combinations of tribes that had laced the world for thousands of years; odd minds to sheik the song of terror within the nightmares of young and hold the ferocity of all forms within the ranks. Wishing to find untold treasures amongst the ancient ruins built by their counter-parts of all kin and find new forms of knowledge they can unleash upon the waking realm. With knowledge to hold could come the simple actions of distrust within a tribe; holding the ties of each by blood to bind all under the sacred banner with a sense of unity and satisfaction of their new found powers. Training the weak and old to fight along side as hero's of their own accord, breaking the bastion of lesser life to mold the solid form of an empire a top the chars of rotting flesh they leave in their wake. With the surge of knowledge and new found vigor comes the heavy worship upon the lands of new, setting aside the many patrons that bless their kin to see the forms of eternal strength to their most horrid visages. To instill worship within the temples, devotions to go unbridled and keep the ever lasting chalice of life flowing. For they wish most of all is to create and hold a land that they can call home, keep the children from waking up to see their own cities within a burning blaze; mothers killed from the cradle and massacred from within, to cry and bleeds as the final blade ends the infants life. They wish to make it a place of vigor, wisdom and worship. Out-of-Character Goals *To construct a welcoming community for those who enjoy the aspects of roleplay. A place to have friends and enjoy yourself within the safety of a guild. Drama free area for those to mingle, chat and grow slowly as Rpers; keeping all at a chance to make friends and delve into deeper story lines amongst the game. *To increase the body of troll rpers among the server and offer them a warm, safe and enjoyable place to reside. Ranks Jin: Leader of the Thraze Rokh Vorlek'zol: Co-Gm of the Thraze Rokh, head beast undernearth Riji and most trusted within the ranks of Rokh. He is the guardian of all, bringing of life and spectre of death; wielder of great blades and strength, respected and fear. Zul'Thraze: Officers. They're the group of council members selected by Riji to hold the new future and ideas of trolls; rarest and most loyal to the Jin, they hold the key survival for the enduring of the new formed alliance. Ebon Tusk: Warriors of Thraze Rokh, hand of the Jin and his noble warriors that wage war upon the enemies of the Jin's choosing. They're the vigor and fist; guardians of young and old, trainers of new-bloods who benefit with melee. (Rogues,Warrior, Deathknights, Monk.) Alor'Jang: Priests and the spiritual of the Thraze'rokh. They hold the prime worship of loa amongst the tribe, heavily zealous to a loa of their choosing and wisdom to exceed any who dare stand in the way of their loa's will. (Priests, Warlock, Druids, etc.) Atal'Jang: Witchdoctors and Zulfies of Thraze'rokh. They're the holders of strength and unbridled chaotic whims of the elements, bringers of onyx dawns to the simple surge of boiling magma. These are the casters who take no regard for the safty of those around them. (Shamans, Priests, Warlocks, etc.) Tribesmen: Tribesmen and women amongst the tribes, based around those who simply wish to persue a character who spends their time assisting and building. Mothers and fathers who wish not war, too young to fight and elderly. Newblood: Ooc/ Beginning Rank for the undecided. Other Information and Related Readings *Thraze Rokh Guild Website *Lore for New Trolls References Adapted from the post by Rijintro on the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:Troll Organizations Category:Thraze Rokh Category:Organizations Category:Horde Guilds Category:Troll Guilds